


Fate x Reader One Shots

by WordsOfFate



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: Just a collection of some reader-insert one shots with your favorite Fate/Stay Night characters~





	1. Servant's Love | Rin Tohsaka x Reader

You were a servant.

A servant whose only duty was to serve your new master, Rin Tohsaka, until the Holy Grail Wars were over. A servant whose mind and body would be used merely as a step stool for your master to achieve her goal in possessing the Holy Grail.

Your feelings were supposed to be nonexistent. The only thing you were to feel was the desire to protect your master from all dangers and to come out victorious. In turn, this is what you felt for weeks after your summoning, but those feelings quickly began to bloom as you spent time with the girl who was supposed to be nothing more than your master.

Rin didn’t have the heart of stone. It was a carefully built facade to protect her from anything that might crush her, including love. It was only around you that she allowed the facade to come crashing down.

There were countless nights when she cried her eyes out with you right there at her side to comfort her. No matter what treasure lied ahead, war wasn’t something a normal person enjoyed. In spite of this, Rin pushed through it and continued with her goal to bring honor to the Tohsaka name, only revealing her sorrow at the dead of night when only you could be around to see her.

Out of all the masters you have ever served, she was certainly the most  _human._

With only two masters left in the running, it was evident that Rin would become the undoubted victor. It appeared she was far superior to the other when it came to magical abilities. Little did either of you know that the other master didn’t need magic on their side in order to fight.

The fight with the final servant went on far longer than either you or Rin expected. They were stronger and faster than assumed. Even your Noble Phantasm didn’t prove to be enough to rid them for good, but it did serve well in severely slowing them down. It wasn’t until at that point in the battle where you were sure you would be the victor; sure until the other master had Rin in a corner.

The master showed no mercy as they slashed her with their sword, moving far too quickly for her magic to hit. The master raised the sword just as Rin hit the ground, staring at you with wide eyes.

“[name], no!” she screamed, noticing before you did that your Noble Phantasm had already started up.

Your mana was already drained far too low for comfort, but one more Noble Phantasm was needed to ensure both master and servant would perish. It was a suicidal act, one that would surely lead to your demise, but it was all worth it. You couldn’t bear to watch someone with a pure heart such as Rin perish in such a cruel war, even if it meant the Holy Grail capable of granting any wish being ripped from your fingertips.

Rin had already used up her last command seal, she wouldn’t be able to stop you. You turned your head to the side, refusing to look her in the eyes as you uttered the words needed to fire off the Noble Phantasm. Within a minute, both servant and master were dead.

With a feeling of accomplishment, you collapsed to the ground, your body already beginning to fade away. Rin scrambled to her feet and rushed to your aid, but there was nothing to be done. You had already used up the last of your mana and you were slowly fading from the world.

“You’re so foolish, [name]!” she cried as she dropped her fist onto your chest. “I could’ve handled them all on my own!”

“It may have been foolish, but I could not bear to see my master’s life end. I would gladly give my own life it means protecting yours, Rin,” you said with a weak smile, tears glistening in your eyes.

Her sobs only grew worse and she buried her face into your neck. Your smile wavered when you felt her tears trickling down the side of your neck. Slowly, you raised a shaky hand and gently stroked her hair, wanting nothing more than to comfort her in her time of sorrow.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to leave me yet,” she choked out, her words muffled.

A tear strolled down your cheek as you tried your hardest to hold back your own sobs. The last thing you wanted to do was to leave her by herself but in the end, you were still just a spirit. You weren’t meant to stay in the human world much longer.

“I’ll come back one day, Rin, and when I do, I’ll look for you. I won’t stop searching until we are once again together.”

She raised her head and brushed her tears away before flashing a pained smile. She placed a hand on your cheek and wiped away the blood that got on you during battle.

“You better not make me wait long,” she managed to choke out.

Leaning up, you placed a small kiss on her lips and smiled back. “I wouldn’t dare, master.”

Rin was your master.

She was the person you would willingly give your life up to protect from any harm.

She was the person you grew unimaginably close to.

She was also the person you loved most. 


	2. His Return | Lancer x Reader

_“I really wish you didn’t have to go...”_

_Your words were full of sorrow. The 6th Holy Grail War lasted just over a year and during that time, Lancer had become your one and only companion in life. Despite your victory in the war, you swore from the very beginning that you wouldn’t use the infinite power granted by the grail. It was a power that could turn even the most selfless of people into murderers._

_In the end, it was nothing more than a curse._

_But your noble actions did have downsides. By refusing to take the grail for yourself, you also refused to grant Lancer a true form of his own, forcing him to remain a servant once more. For the first time in your life, your ideals and heart collided with one another but in the end, your ideals won out once more._

_Lancer’s body was growing more and more transparent by the second, yet he kept up a smile just for you. As heartbreaking as it was to leave you, he had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he saw you._

_“There’s no need to cry, [name],” he said softly after you buried your face into his chest with tears spilling out of the corners of your eyes._

_Your heart ached for the person you feared you would never see again. He smiled down at you as he brushed your tears aside, rubbing reassuring circles on your cheek._

_“I-I don’t want to lose you!” you cried._

_He placed a soft kiss on your forehead, but you barely felt it. He was almost completely gone at this point._

_“I promise I’ll come back to you one day. I won’t give up until I do.”_

_He stepped away from you and you sank to your knees. He was practically see-through; all that remained was his smiling face. You could’ve sworn you saw a tear slip down his face, albeit it could’ve just been your imagination._

_“Please… Don’t make me wait too long, Lancer. That’s… that’s an order.”_

_“Whatever you wish…”_

_His last few words were lost in the air after he completely disappeared. Tears poured down your face as you stared at the spot in which he just stood in, now showing absolutely no trace of your one and only love._

* * *

Lancer couldn’t help but assume that luck was on his side when he somehow managed to get summoned for the 7th Holy Grail War. His memories remained foggy for the course of the next few days. He knew there was  _something_ important he needed to do, yet the memories left him as soon as he thought he was close to figuring it out.

His new master was a young man just on the brink of adulthood, but someone who lacked the strategizing necessary to win the Grail Wars. As annoyed as he was by his master’s incompetence, Lancer had an odd feeling that his mysterious new goal wasn’t to win the war like every other servant.

It wasn’t until he was following his new master around the city under orders that everything hit him.

Despite his master lacking intelligence, he was still a hit with the ladies apparently. The young man strode around the city until he reached a girl who appeared to be his lover. The moment his lips touched hers, Lancer’s memories came flooding back.

All of his memories of you.

He knew far too much time had been wasted and he was desperate to see you again. He told his master he would be off scouting the city which wasn’t a complete lie. He was off searching for you.

* * *

It took a day for Lancer to find where you were now located. It wasn’t too far from his master’s residence so it was easy for him to go visit you on that day. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he walked down the busy streets with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He gulped nervously when he stopped just in front of the building you were inside.

A retirement home.

He never managed to fulfill your final order. He hated himself for making you wait so long; making you wait sixty years for his return. But here he was, back once more, and he wasn’t going to allow his guilt to stop him from seeing you once more.

Working up the courage to do so, Lancer entered the building and checked himself in under his master’s name before being led to your room. The lady who guided him was quite petite and seemed to know much about you by the way she spoke.

“I’m awfully surprised you’re here to see [name]!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Lancer questioned, keeping his voice down.

“Well, you’re the first person to come visit her since I started this job. You see, she doesn’t have any family, the poor dear. Apparently she never even married.”

Lancer’s heart lurched in his chest, knowing your loneliness was his fault. He only wished there was something he could’ve done to come back sooner.

Before long, he was standing outside your room and the lady knocked on the door lightly before opening it. The moment he laid eyes on you, his breath was ripped from his chest.

Even after all these years, he could still easily identify you. You were overcome by old age, but your [eye color] eyes still shown just as brightly as ever. You sat there peacefully staring out your window until you noticed another’s presence.

Lancer stood there awkwardly as you closely examined him, your eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his odd attire. Your head cocked to the side and for a moment, joy leaked out of his chest in the hope that you might remember who he was, but it was quickly ceased.

“You’re an odd one, aren’t you?” you mused with a warm smile. “I reckon we’ve met before, haven’t we?”

“You remember me?” Lancer asked breathlessly, still stunned that he was finally seeing you again.

“I’m afraid not. Ah, there goes my memory again. And to think, we probably didn’t meet any more than a few years ago!”

Lancer chuckled. “What makes you say that, [name]?”

“Well, look at you! You don’t look a day over twenty-five. We could’ve have met too long ago, could we?”

Lancer sighed softly. He usually knew better than to get his hopes up like this. No matter, he was only grateful that he fulfilled his promise; that he got to see you one last time even if you didn’t remember him. He could leave now a happy man knowing that you were still alive and well.

“I’m sorry that our meeting has been so short, but I must get back to my, er, acquaintance,” he said. He placed his hand over yours, relishing in your warmth. “I’m happy to see that you’re still doing well.”

You reached a shaky hand up and placed it on his cheek. “Thank you for visiting me, dear. This means the world to me.”

A single tear slipped down Lancer’s face and he quickly tried to regain his composure. Leaving you for the second time was even more painful than the first.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice cracking. “I know.”

He knew if he stayed any longer he would never want to leave so he finally parted ways with you again. It wasn’t until he left your room and was far away from the retirement home that your smile wavered. Tears that were a mixture of sorrow and joy slipped down your face.

“Thank you… Thank you for coming back, Lancer.”


End file.
